In communication networks it is often desirable to provide optimized data communication (e.g., a plurality of simultaneous individual communication sessions and/or a high data communication rate while maintaining an acceptable signal quality). For example, wireless communication networks implementing CDMA communication protocols provide for a plurality of access terminals (ATs) transmitting simultaneously to thereby provide at least a portion of available data communication capacity to each of a plurality of ATs. In a cellular telephony network, where a plurality of ATs disposed in a particular cell or sector of a cell have data to transmit, each such AT may be permitted to transmit such data simultaneously, irrespective of the operation of the remaining ATs in the plurality.
However, wireless communication networks often are limited with respect to the amount of interference which may be tolerated in providing data communication. For example, the above mentioned systems utilizing CDMA protocols are typically interference limited in that a maximum number of ATs which may be simultaneously accommodated while maintaining a minimum acceptable signal quality is a function of the interference energy present with respect to each such AT's signal. Accordingly, wireless communication networks may implement a technique of substantially arbitrarily reducing the data rate of all or particular ones of the ATs as a function of interference energy when a number of such ATs are being provided simultaneous communications.
Systems implementing such techniques include cdma2000 1XRTT systems and QUALCOMM HDR (high data rate) systems. For example, QUALCOMM HDR systems generally allow simultaneous communications with respect to a plurality of ATs at a high data rate and monitors the communication channels. With QUALCOMM HDR systems, any and all ATs having data to communicate within a particular area, such as within the boundaries of a cell or a sector of a cell, may be allowed to transmit simultaneously. If it is determined that too much interference is being experienced, particular ATs may be restricted to a low data rate, such as based upon a random variable generated by the system. AT data rates will continue to be reduced until an acceptable level of interference is experienced.
It should be appreciated, however, that such systems may not provide optimized data communication. For example, although perhaps providing improved data communication capacity over a system in which a single AT is provided communication at a high data rate or a system in which a plurality of ATs are provided communication at a low data rate, such systems simply accommodate as many simultaneous communication sessions as possible typically without consideration of the effects upon data communication rates experienced. Accordingly, such systems are reactionary in their operation, responding to communication demands by the various ATs, and do not proactively operate to optimize data communication.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for systems and methods providing optimized data communication with respect to a plurality of ATs.